Once Upon a Time Again
by Arino Paesan
Summary: A strange amulet that glowed red with power, a dying world, and a lost soul. Rated for some swearing
1. Chapter One

A strange amulet that glowed red with power, a dying world, and a lost soul. Rating will change.  
  
Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter.  
  
It has been five years since the downfall of the wizardding world. Voldemort is supreme, and Harry Potter is dead. Now the fate of both the muggle and wizard worlds lies solely on the last of the Order, Ronald Weasley. He is in possession of a strange amulet, given to him by Albus Dumbledore before his death, which has the power to help him save those he loves. To do this, he must return to a time he dreads. He must return to the Moment of Death, to the final battle.  
  
Once Upon a Time Again  
  
The old house was quite. The only sound was the soft creak as the chair rocked. Its occupant was a staring towards the ceiling; a slight noise caused him to sit straight in the chair.  
"Uncle Ron?"  
A small boy stood at the door of the sitting room.  
"Ramey? What are you doing up?"  
"I couldn't sleep."  
The little boy walked over to Ron, and climbed into his lap.  
"Uncle Ron, can I sleep out here tonight? I had a bad dream."  
"About what Ramey?"  
"Him. I dreamt he found us."  
"You know he won't find us, Ramey. And if he does, you'll be safe. It's me he's after."  
Ramey reached up, and touched the small, red stone that hung around Ron's neck. Two swirling shade of red were contained in the perfectly spherical stone. While tarnished silver, molded in the shape of a dragon's claws, grasped the stone.  
"Uncle Ron?" Ron looked down at the little boy, slowly falling to sleep. "What were my parents like?"  
"They were good people. I miss them. They wouldn't care about the cost, they would still be fighting against him if they lived."  
Ron listened as Ramey's breathing slowed. The steady rhythm of the little boys breathing slowly put Ron to sleep, for the first time in over a week.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A dark figure slowly crept up the walk to the old, tumbling house. Wand outstretched, ready for anything. A thin hand reached out to push open the door, with a slight creak it opened to reveal the man and boy sleeping in the chair. A smile spread across the figures face, and he stretched out his wand a muttered a spell.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ronald Weasley slowly woke up from the deep sleep. Suddenly his eyes flew open. This wasn't where he had been last night! What had happened? He fell back into bed with a groan. He had fallen asleep, that was what had happened. His first time watching the house alone and he had messed up. He stood and began to dress in the worn robes, his last pair. The amulet hung around his neck, still. It could not be removed without his permission.  
He sighed, and walked out of the room, straight into the kitchen. And there at the table, talking with Ramey, was the only member of the Order remaining, Severus Snape. 


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two  
  
Ron stood in the doorway between the bedroom and the sitting room listening to Ramey and Severus talk.  
"Who's that Uncle Snape?"  
"That is Ginny Weasley, and that is Harry Potter."  
"Is that Ginny related to Uncle Ron?"  
"His sister. The others in the picture are your Uncle Ron and Hermione Granger."  
"Uncle Ron looks funny. He has short hair. I know what happened to Harry Potter, but what happened to Ginny and Hermione?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Four years earlier.  
  
"Ron, I can't handle this anymore!"  
Ron looked over at his little sister, her face streaked with tears.  
"He's dead, Ron! He promised he would take care of me!"  
"Gin, you have me."  
"I'm pregnant, Ron! I'm carrying Harry's child! And you have that damn amulet around your neck. I'm sorry Ron, but I can't stay here anymore. Goodbye Ron."  
She turned to go, but stopped when Ron's voice called out to her.  
"Gin! I can take care of you and the baby! Don't you trust me anymore? Damn it, Virginia! Look at me when I'm talking to you!"  
"I'm sorry, Ron. I'm so sorry."  
Ron watched as his little sister ran away from him, her sobs reaching back. He never saw her again.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
End Flashback  
  
"I would rather not tell you what happened to Hermione Granger. It's not my story to tell." Snape suddenly looked towards the doorway, noticing Ron. "Good afternoon."  
"Afternoon, Severus." Ron looked towards Ramey, "what's that picture you got there, Ramey?"  
"You were friends with Harry Potter!" Ramey's shocked whisper contained both fear and wonder. "What was he like, Uncle Ron?"  
"A good man, my best friend. I never told him about the amulet, though. Albus forbade me to. Even Hermione didn't know about it, until."  
Ramey watched as his Uncle slowly blinked, and a lone tear escaped the corner of his eye. He had never seen his Uncle cry before, and it scared him.  
"Uncle Snape, can we go for a walk?"  
Snape smiled down at the little boy, he always knew the moments to leave Ron alone, and now was one of those times. "Sure Ramey lets go for a walk."  
Ron didn't respond as Snape and Ramey rose, and walked out of that old house. But as soon as they had left, he picked up his most prized possession, the last picture he had of himself and the three people who had meant the world to him, and remembered.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Five years earlier  
  
Ron pushed himself to his feet slowly, another dead Death Eater at his feet. He flinched as he put weight on his left leg; the curse had hit him just above his knee. He watched as curse bolts flew in the air around him. The screams of those under the crucio curse were begging for mercy. He had no idea where Ginny or Harry was in the mess of fighting wizards. He had seen Remus drop almost an hour ago, but he wasn't dead. Ron had seen him rise almost twenty minutes later. Whoever had cursed Moony would now have an angry werewolf after him. Ron didn't envy them in the least.  
He did know where Hermione was. And he was watching her. Making sure she was safe, but no matter how much he wished it, no matter how much he watched her, he couldn't stop the curse. He had screamed her name the moment he saw the Death Eater sneak up behind her. She had turned just in time to see the curse bolt leave the Death Eater's wand. Ron had screamed the first words that had come into his head as he watched her fall, Avada Cadavra. He hadn't needed his wand. The curse had moved out from him like water does when a pebble breaks its stillness. Any Death Eater standing remotely close to him was killed instantly. None of The Order was harmed by it. Ron caught Hermione before she hit the ground.  
"Hermione, you can't leave me, please. I love you." He had whispered these words over and over.  
She had smiled at him, and then her eyes had opened in shock. Her bloodied hand had strayed to the amulet; she gave a small smile. "I love you too, Ron."  
She had died in his arms. Ron had stood, angry, crying. His magic radiating off of him. The members of The Order that had surrounded him and Hermione parted. Awe sketched on their faces. It hadn't been enough, though. Three days later, Voldemort killed Harry Potter.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
End Flashback  
  
"I'm sorry, Harry. I should have been right beside you. I should have taken the curse for you. You should be alive, and I should be dead. I would be with Hermione then." He smiled down at the picture. "Voldemort would be gone, yes I say his name now. Ginny would be safe. Your baby would be safe. Of course if I saw you again, I don't know what I would do. Beat you into a bloodied pulp because you touched Gin, or hug you. I just don't know, Harry. I wish that.well, I don't know what I wish."  
Ron didn't notice the woman who had silently appeared, didn't notice her until her small hand settled on his shoulder. As soon as he felt the pressure of her hand he whipped around, his wand at ready. Only to be greeted by a woman more beautiful then any he had ever seen.  
Ron stared at the woman, his mouth slightly agape. Her blue/black hair was piled on the top of her head, held secure by a gold circlet. Even so, a few perfectly formed curls fell to frame her angelic heart shaped face. She was a tiny woman, no more than 5'3, but her presence seemed to fill the room. A red glow surrounded her, and her violet eyes burned with power. It wasn't simply her beauty that captivated him; it was her presence. A slow smile spread across her face.  
"Hello Ronald Arthur Weasley." She bowed her head slightly. "Do you know who I am?"  
"No."  
"I am Juno, goddess of the moon, therefore, of time. It is my amulet, given to Godric Gryfinndor to aid the witches and wizards of this world, that you wear around your neck."  
Ron reached up suddenly, and grasped the stone in his hand.  
"Do you wish it back, Lady?"  
"No. You must use it, to change this time. This is not how it was supposed to become. But the one that they fear found how to change his destiny. You, yes you, must make it as it is supposed to be. If you need my help, call for me. I will come to assist you."  
Juno slowly faded, her last words hanging like the sound of a musical bell in the air. 


End file.
